


The Vampire On The Ledge.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels), valuna



Series: Urban Vampires [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Dracula 2000 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-16
Updated: 2005-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuna/pseuds/valuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny shows up unexpectedly at Gerry's flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vampire On The Ledge.

It hadn't been an idle threat, Jonny saying he'd find out where Gerry lives, track him and call on him in the middle of the night. So it's not surprising to find Jonny sitting on Gerry's balcony, perched on the narrow ledge of the high-rise building, watching the play of shadows from inside, wondering if the shrink's going to make a move or just ignore him.

Gerry's been aware of Jonny for some time, but he's been treating Jonny like any other pest. Ignore him and he goes away. Gerry doesn't spare the window a glance as he goes about tidying up for bed.

Their first appointment, the one Sean has told Jonny he had to make, had to sit through, hadn't been too bad. There'd been a chemistry between them, a bit of banter. Fastidious, Jonny thinks as he watches Gerry, and methodical. He stands up, paces on the ledge, oblivious to being hundreds of feet above concrete and asphalt, mirroring Gerry's movements.

Gerry takes a long, hot shower, shoving away the little voice that tells him he's being a tease. He's not being a tease. He deserves to relax after a long day. And walking out of the shower without a bathrobe is a mere defiance of the thought he should have to be overly modest in his own home. The lack of towel was probably a bit much, but fuck it. Gerry dries fast and he doesn't need it.

Jonny pauses, cock his head to the left, stares through the window at Gerry. No, he corrects himself, _naked_ Gerry. "Doc's not bad," he mutters under his breath. "Must not sit in that office all day." He jumps off the ledge, landing lightly on the balcony's floor, his Army surplus coat billowing for a moment before he pulls it around him, over the tight t-shirt, and walks up to the window. It's daring, perhaps too much so, but what's a vampire if not a risk-taker.

The only thing Gerry notices from his peripheral vision is that Jonny's moved. He knows it's futile to hope Jonny's left permanently, but perhaps he's found someone else to bother. Gerry can only hope. He turns down the bed, then turns on the news.

There's no reason to leave, nowhere to go, so Jonny leans into a side panel to the balcony's French doors, pressing his face against the cool pane, touching a single finger to the glass, dragging it down with an intentional squeegee sound. "Come out and play," he whispers.

The noise gets Gerry's attention. He can't hear Jonny through the glass, but he can hear the sound. He ignores it. The weather is coming up and he wants to know if he should start carrying his umbrella with him everywhere he goes.

Jonny adds a second finger to the slide, making the noise louder as he goes. He can hear the television, but it's not so loud he can't make himself heard over it. "It's going to rain, doc," Jonny says clearly, following with a slight rap on the glass. "Guarantee it."

Gerry isn't impressed. Jonny's only confirming what the weatherman just said. In fact, the weatherman was quite clear that it would rain so hard that Gerry would do well to take his umbrella to the loo with him. Let it out of his sight and then down would come the rain and he'd be soaked to the bone, as usual.

"That's probably good for you," Jonny says, "your business, I mean. Rain melancholia makes it better." He raps again, knuckles dancing over the glass. "You could invite me in."

"Invite yourself in," Gerry mutters under his breath, and turns the sound up.

One of the nice things about being a modern vampire. That nonsense about having to be invited in? It's just that. Nonsense. Jonny moves his fingers to the handle and pushes it down. "I have manners," he says, sliding into the room and closing the door behind him. "Even if I don't need them."

Dammit. Should have realized that Jonny would take him seriously. Gerry turns off the telly with an angry stab at the button. "Yes, I'm sure you do. But now that you're here, please get out. I don't socialize with patients."

"Not a social call. I need to talk." Jonny leans against the glass. "I'm having a crisis of conscience."

"Uh huh. Right." Gerry doesn't believe it for a moment. Jonny had struck him as more flighty than serious, using therapy only as a way to keep his friends from condemning him. Jonny didn't want to be treated, he just wanted to play. Gerry lies back on the bed, ignoring the fact that he's completely naked. It doesn't matter in the slightest. "I'm billing you for this."

"Cool." Jonny moves to the chair beside the bed, climbs into it, squatting and settling into a crouch. "You're like a priest. You can't repeat what I tell you."

"And I won't." Okay, maybe this _is_ serious. It's not every day that he gets compared to a priest. "What's up?"

"Remember how last time I said I wasn't feeding? Still not eating, not really. I think I have about three days before Sean gets mad enough to drain me." Jonny pauses, smiles in a way that's anything but reassuring. "Or it could be this morning, if he finds out Brian's dead." The smile's showing fangs and Jonny's tongue teases the tip of one. "That's the human who left me, you know. He showed up last night at the club, all in my face."

Oh, shit. Gerry forces himself to let out the breath he hadn't meant to hold in. "So you killed tonight," he says, going for calm and mostly making it. Shit. Jonny _had_ been serious, and now there was a dead human involved in all this. "Do you feel better after it?"

"Yes. I shouldn't, though. I didn't feed. I drained him, watched him bleed out." Jonny can smell the momentary fear, but he tamps down on the arousal it sparks. _Don't devour the doc._ "You ever watch blood going down a drain. It swirls in the most unusual patterns. Sean would say I was being wasteful, that we don't kill for sport."

Gerry's never had the pleasure of watching blood going down the drain. The most blood he's ever seen in a drain are little trails from shaving cuts, and he's grateful for that. "And what would you say?"

"I didn't kill him for sport. Not even sure I'm the one who killed him." Jonny collapses into the chair, leaning against it, knees bent up in front of his chest. "That's the problem, doc. I blacked out. I remember Brian being there and I remember him being dead. I'm a little fuzzy on the in-between."

All right. Gerry can deal with this. He'd known Jonny was a killer when he'd heard that Jonny was a vampire. "And do you normally black out when killing someone?"

"No. Normally, I'm sucking the life of him." Jonny grins. "I usually don't miss out on that part."

Gerry nods. He figured. That's the normal way for a vampire to kill someone. "How did you drain him?"

"His carotid and jugular were cut. Gashed. Not bitten. Guess I wasn't hungry enough."

"You did it with your fingers?"

"Guess so. I don't remember. Most likely, though. Our nails are a bit sharper." Jonny holds his right hand up, stares at it, the fingertips straight and nails not quite in a point. "Not a talon. Jude says we used to have talons, but we evolved out of them as we stopped killing."

_Tell Brian that._ "Since you once were human, I doubt you ever had talons." Gerry stares at Jonny's hand, too. His fingers don't look like they could kill someone, but Gerry knows they can. Maybe the bit about talons wasn't too off-base. "Can you reconstruct the night for me? Where did you go today?"

"Walked around. Hung out at the library for a few hours." Jonny tilts his head, notices the odd smile on Gerry's face. "It's a good place to pick up dinner. Then I headed over to the club."

Gerry makes a mental note. Jonny likes bookworms. "And did you pick up any dinner?"

"Yeah. Nice guy. Dark hair, blue eyes, blood tasted like roses." Jonny pauses. "He was very much alive when Brian showed up."

That's good to know. "And what happened to them?" No, wait, he's getting ahead of himself. "What kind of club is it?"

"The Haven. Caters mostly to vampires and humans who like to play with us. You ought to come down one night, doc." Jonny pulls himself up and off the chair, moving quickly to the bed's edge, perching himself at Gerry's feet. "What happened to who?"

Gerry's not a human who likes to play with vampires. Those times in university don't count. "What happened to dinner once you arrived at the club?"

"It had a ham sandwich and a glass of pinot grigio. I had him."

"All right." Gerry scratches his chin. "So, you went into the club with your friend, you got separated, and you ran into Brian?"

"I went to the back, was looking for Ewan. He's not always there, but sometimes he drops by. And if he did, I thought we could go prowling." Jonny tries to settle, takes off his jacket and tosses it to the chair. "That's when Brian showed up. Saying he'd changed his mind, wanted me back. I told him we could talk, but I wasn't sure it'd work."

"Did you want him back?"

Jonny shrugs. "Don't know. Don't think so, 'cept as a feeder maybe. I've found more interesting company."

"And who's Ewan?"

"Brother. Fuckbuddy. Another vamp. He might be more your style than me, come to think of it. What do you like?"

This isn't about Gerry, goddammit. It's late at night, he's naked on his bed, and he really shouldn't be playing shrink to some amnesiac vampire. Gerry shakes his head. "I haven't had a vampire in a long time. I really don't remember."

Jonny goes quiet, thinking on the statement. "You've had us, though." He knows how hard the addiction can grab humans, haunt them. "Did you like it? What was your vampire like? Was he good?"

"He was very good," Gerry says. "Tall, dark, handsome. Drab coat." Long teeth. Fingers that had tempted him. And, in the end, so utterly disappointing. "Very film noir."

"Tall, dark, handsome. Hmm, could be Ewan. He's definitely darker than me. Or Jude." Jonny studies Gerry, as if realizing for the first time the human's naked. Nice legs, perfect proportion to the torso. Flat stomach. He draws in a breath, lets it out slowly. "I can see why we'd like you."

Gerry thinks he should be offended that it took Jonny that long to realize that he's naked. But that's stupid. He's not attracted to Jonny and he wouldn't shag him even if he was. Jonny's attention means nothing. "Thank you, but I doubt it was any of your friends. This was up in Glasgow."

"So you're not into vamps anymore. That right?" Jonny moves to his hands and knees. It's less he just noticed the nakedness than he just let his brain process it, his body react to it. He dips his head down, brushing his nose against Gerry's ankle. "You smell like vanilla." He looks up. "After it's been rubbed all over leather."

Gerry jerks his ankle upward. "No," he says coldly. "I'm not into vamps, and please do not touch me." Too close. Too damn close.

"Ouch." The sudden movement jerks against Jonny's nose. He crinkles it. "Just scenting you, doc. Not like I tried to bite." He moves up another couple inches. "Anyway, this counts as therapy. You're helping me remember things."

Gerry rolls out of bed and pulls his boxers out of a drawer. He tugs them on. He's not doing this totally naked.

Jonny sighs. "You're no fun at all, doc." He sits up, crossing his legs. "The scent made me think, though. There was something about Brian's smell. It wasn't right."

That's different. Gerry tugs an undershirt on. "Drugs? Alcohol?"

"Could've been. Smelled nutty. Like almonds. But, like I said, I didn't feed on him." Jonny moves again, fidgeting, pushing himself to the pillows. "Even if he'd been using, I'd have to taste the blood to be affected."

"Yes." Gerry frowns. For god's sake, he's not a fucking detective. "So, he smelled bad. You confronted him?"

"I'm pissing you off." It's a statement, not a question. Jonny picks up on the negative emotion. It's been edgy for the last half hour, but it takes a turn for the worse with the frown. "Guess I could go. Probably should. Not your problem to be concerned about me."

"I _am_ concerned." It's also late at night and Gerry's had a long day. He sighs. "Look, is there anyone you can talk to tonight? There's an empty spot on my schedule tomorrow."

"Tomorrow. Sure." Jonny rolls to one side, off the bed's edge. "I'll go find Ewan, see if he wants to get fucked."

Gerry doesn't think that's necessarily the best route to take tonight, but fuck it. Jonny's stayed alive for two hundred years. One night isn't going to kill him. "Great. I'll pencil you in."

"Wonderful." Jonny sighs. What he'd really like to do is stay, watch TV while Gerry sleeps, but he'd bet Gerry wouldn't sleep and then the doc would be cranky. And that's not a good thing. "What time should I show up?"

"Half past twelve." A last minute cancellation. If Gerry recalls correctly, a last minute vacation to Aruba. Gerry wouldn't mind being there right now.

"Okay. See ya then, doc." Jonny grabs hi jacket and slings it over his shoulder. "I'll go out the way I came in. Wouldn't want the neighbors talking." He moves to the glass door, opens it.

The neighbors have seen worse, but Gerry doesn't say that. "All right. Have a good night."

Jonny continues out, closing the door behind him, stepping onto the balcony, then up onto the ledge. It's a deliberate step off, knowing full well he can land himself on the balcony below, continue moving till he's on the ground. Then he'll find Ewan, see if he can't settle himself a bit more. After all, the doc's rather arousing.

Gerry watches him go, then slides back onto the bed. He sighs. He's not going to get to sleep tonight.


End file.
